MonsterVerse
The MonsterVerse is a term used to identify the ''Godzilla'' and King Kong film series produced by beginning in 2014. The MonsterVerse takes place in an alternate Earth timeline inhabited by "massive unidentified terrestrial organisms" (MUTOs), giant monsters of various shapes, sizes, and forms. Each of the films center around Monarch, a cryptozoological organization dedicated to studying the creatures, and their recurring encounters with the beasts. Setting According to in-universe backstory supplied in comic book tie-ins, Monarch was first founded in 1946 to investigate the appearance of MUTOs (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism). In 1954, Monarch, in cooperation with the US military, lured Godzilla to Bikini Atoll, where they attempt to kill him using the Castle Bravo device. The attempt fails, and Godzilla goes dormant. In 1973, just after the Vietnam War, Monarch heads an expedition to the mysterious Skull Island, an uncharted landmass inhabited by a number of large creatures that have drastically evolved outside of mankind's influence. Among the creatures living there is Kong, a large ape. Most of the Monarch team perishes during the expedition, and the remaining survivors assist Kong in warding off a number of attacks by Skullcrawlers, a species of reptilian super-predators and Kong's primary adversaries in maintaining the island's natural order. Godzilla resurfaces in 2014 after Monarch unwittingly awakens a pair of parasitic, insectoid MUTOs. He pursues the creatures to San Francisco, where he slays them while military forces obliterate a nest where the MUTOs had been breeding. The incident exposes the existence of giant monsters to the whole world, and Godzilla returns to the ocean. For the next few years, Monarch begins making more proactive attempts to seek out other MUTOs to prevent another catastrophe like the one in San Francisco from happening again. In their efforts, the organization discovers the Titans, a pack of monsters comprising of Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Ghidorah, Abaddon, Sargon, Metheuselah, Bunyip, Typhoon, Leviathan, Behemoth, Scylla, and Methuselah. Five years after the battle in San Francisco, a cadre of terrorists led by the anarchist Jonah Alan unleash Mothra, Rodan, and Ghidorah and attempt to use the bioacoustics technologies of Dr. Emma Russel to control them and create worldwide terror. Ghidorah, who is considered a rival alpha to Godzilla due to his immense strength and power, triggers the awakening of the other Titans around the world, threatening unquantifiable levels of destruction and the possible extinction of mankind. To stop this, Dr. Russell's daughter Madison uses her mother's invention to lure Ghidorah into a fight with Godzilla in Boston. With help from Mothra, Godzilla destroys Ghidorah and subsequently becomes the alpha to the other Titans. Films ''Godzilla'' film series *''Godzilla '' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' ''King Kong'' film series *''Kong: Skull Island'' Crossovers *''Godzilla vs. Kong'' Comics *''Godzilla: Awakening'' *''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'' *''Godzilla: Aftershock'' Monsters introduced ''Godzilla'' film series * Godzilla * MUTO **Winged Male **Eight-Legged Female **Six-Legged Female * Dagon * Mothra * Rodan * Ghidorah * Behemoth * Scylla * Methuselah * Leviathan * Mokele-Mbembe * Baphomet * Typhoon * Abaddon * Sargon * Bunyip ''King Kong'' film series *Kong *Mire Squid *Mother Longlegs *Psychovulture (Leafwing variant) *Sker Buffalo *Skullcrawler *Spore Mantis *Giant ants Comics *Death Jackal *Magma Turtle *MUTO Prime *Psychovulture *Shinomura *Sirenjaw *Swamp Locust *Giant ape *Giant plant *Giant flying reptile (skeleton) *Giant shrimp *Giant bird *Brain-like creature *Bipedal creature Archives *Vinestrangler *Giant Turtle Novelizations *Unidentified snake *Giant carnivorous plants *Holy Tiger *Giant Wasp * Kraken * Margygr Gallery Monsterverse_logo.jpg|Logo as seen on merchandise, featuring a background. File:MonsterVerse_logo_(transparent).png|The MonsterVerse's banner (transparent). File:MonsterVerse_logo.jpg|Special M-shaped logo used in conjunction with Skull Island: The Birth of Kong. Trivia * The MonsterVerse is the first series of live-action Godzilla films since the Heisei era in which all of the films take place in a single related continuity. * All of the films in the MonsterVerse are set to be distributed by Warner Bros. (except in Japan), despite Legendary's current distribution partner being Universal Pictures. This is because 's deal with Legendary to grant them the Godzilla license was made exclusively with it and Warner Bros. * This is the first American-produced Godzilla continuity that features other trademarked Toho monsters other than Godzilla himself, with Mothra, King Ghidorah, and Rodan appearing in Godzilla: King of the Monsters. * The MonsterVerse is the first series in which Godzilla does not deliberately cause destruction in the first film. While Godzilla was portrayed as a protagonist monster in the first film of the Millennium series, Godzilla 2000: Millennium, he was still depicted causing destruction and attacking humans, while the Godzilla in Legendary Pictures' Godzilla is never seen intentionally causing destruction or threatening human characters, though he does cause some destruction as a byproduct of his size and battles. * The MonsterVerse will be the first series to feature a meeting between Godzilla and King Kong since the Showa era film, King Kong vs. Godzilla. * The "M"-shaped logo used for the MonsterVerse looks nearly identical to the Monarch logo. * Both Godzilla films interestingly share the theme of Godzilla rising to face opposing Titans that threaten the planet and assert his dominance with a fractured family being caught in the middle of the chaos trying to survive and reunite. References Poll Do you like the MonsterVerse? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:MonsterVerse Category:Film eras